Color Blind
by Gracie-San
Summary: Color Blind - Noun. Inability to distinguish one or several chromatic colors.


**All right, since I hadn't updated anything on my profile for over a month or two, I've decided to show you guys that I am still alive. Just busy is all. This came to me in a discussion in class, and I wanna see what you guys think of it.**

I sighed heavily as I kicked the pebbles underneath my feet mindlessly, wondering what I was even doing here in the first place. I'd been avoiding the place for six months, but for some strange reason, I decided to come. I shook my head at my own stupidity, but I didn't stop myself either.

I took a deep breath as I saw my destination come into view. I had to remind myself of that strange reason of why I was walking here, especially since it was in the middle of the night. Even though we did win the rumble, that didn't stop the Socs from coming over to our side of the town every now and then. And I really didn't wanna to get roughed up that night. I was supposed to be doing something that was sort of special. Socs couldn't ruin that.

After finally crossing through the parking lot, I stepped onto the park grounds and looked around, making sure no one was about to witness this "talk" I was going to have. It was already embarrassing enough coming to do this. But having someone see me do it? I just wouldn't have it.

I scanned the whole park and I only saw one silhouetted figure in the moonlight. It was a boy. He didn't look as old as me though, but maybe a little bit younger. Plus, he was colored. I stared at him for a minute and tried to understand why he was out here. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not a racist or anything, but for him to be out in the middle of the night, not to mention alone, wasn't a good idea. It doesn't matter which side of the tracks you're on, it's just not a good idea.

Nonetheless, I decided I would ignore him and go ahead on to the fountain. Besides, he was way on the other side of the park. He probably wouldn't be able to hear me. Or at least I hoped so.

I started to sort things in my head, getting ready for me to have my "talk" with him. I sort of had an idea what to say seeing as I went through the same thing with Dad, but this was just a little bit harder. Maybe it was because I had seen Johnny die in person instead of hearing about it. I shook my head again and tried to block out another horrible thought when I heard tires screech on the pavement.

Socs.

I got my switchblade out and turned around, but strangely, they weren't after me. They were after that black kid. I watched for a minute or two, freezing because I didn't know whether or not I should help him. Yes, he was a fellow man, but still he was black. If word got out that I had helped a Negro, I would most likely become an outcast Not all Greasers were racist, but majority of them were. I already had some of the Socs still picking on me. I didn't need the Greasers, people who are supposedly like me, getting on my case, too.

Slowly, I turned back around and started my journey back to the fountain when I heard some people laugh and a muffled grunt. I ignored the sounds. I was supposed to be doing something important. Something to help me. Something that's gonna make me feel better and maybe put the death of Johnny and Dallas behind me. I walked a little faster and tried to block out the sounds of people jeering and a person pleading.

"You're being selfish," my conscious told me. For some reason, it sounded strangely like Johnny. I decided I would start to ignore that, too, but for some reason I just couldn't block out his voice. "Why have you turned so cold all of a sudden? You should help him!" I shook my head, yet again, trying to get rid of, dare I say, Johnny's voice. "Pony! C'mon? What would your dad think?"

I stopped in my tracks and remembered something Dad had once said to me and my brothers. "You know boys, it's best to be color blind. That way you can see somebody as just another person. Sometimes a person who can just be in need of a hand."

I started to turn back again and go help the kid, when I noticed there was complete silence in the park again. The Socs car was gone, and there seemed to be some kind of lump on the ground. I started walking over towards it, getting faster and faster before breaking out into a full run.

When I got there, there seemed to be a tiny puddle of blood around him and he was lying on the ground in a ball, not moving. I bent down next to him.

He looked up at me carefully and started to move back slow. He was wincing in pain at having to move so suddenly, but he was trying to get away from me. "Look, they stole the little money I had on me and I ain't got nothin' else to take except for my clothes. If you want something other than that, then go look for somebody else to mug," he said angrily.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to help you." I said, stretching my hand out to him. I wanted to help him up but he moved back again a little further.

"Why would a skinny white boy wanna help a Negro out?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because I feel guilty. Maybe it's because I think it's the right thing to do. Or maybe because I just think of you as another person." He watched me warily, trying hard not to believe me. "Look, I'm probably about your only chance of help right about now. So would you just please let me?"

I stretched my hand out to him again, and he took it, getting up slowly. He hopped a little closer to me and I slung his arm around my neck so he could steady himself. He looked at me for a minute and said, reluctantly, "Thanks."

I started walking with him, towards the direction of my house. "You're welcome." I was hoping to God that Darry wouldn't pretty much gripe me out at me coming home in the middle of the night, and even then with a random black kid on my arm.

He grunted at the effort of having to move and then asked quietly, "What's your name?"

"Ponyboy. How about you?"

"Johnny. Nice to meet you, Ponyboy."

I stared at him and smiled, "Yeah, nice to meet you, too, Johnny."

Ever since then, I sort of understood what my dad meant about being color blind.

**Eh. It's not one of my best I know, and somehow I'm going to end up editing it because I know I can do better, but I think this will do. What do you guys think of it? R&R for me.**


End file.
